supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rowan and Jessica's 12th Birthday
Two months before their birthday Nicole: Jennifer is making a guest list while printing the invitations out for her twin adopted daughters' birthday. Jennifer: "I made up a guest list for Rowan and Jessica's party and we will be inviting Jodie and her family, Rowan and Jessica's friends from her school and her friends from her church youth group." goes on her computer and finds the invitations on the internet prints out the invitations party invitation reads, "Dear _________, You are invited to ______'s Birthday Bash! Why? It'll be fantastic! Where? _______ What time ______? Please say that you'll come " The permission slip from each invitation says, "I . Signed ____________" fills in the blanks of each party invitation puts the invitations into each envelope and writes the names in front of each one Brooklyn, Suvik and Marina come in Brooklyn: "Dia dhuit, Jennifer!" Natalia: "What are you doing?" Jennifer: "I am printing out the invitations for the twins' party." Brooklyn: "Uamhnach! What theme is it? Charmed, Underworld or Gossip Girl?" Jennifer: "You probably know to rest for now. Even maybe later." Suvik: " " (Translation: I think it is their favorite.) Jennifer: "I know that." Marina: "Will it have not only the cake, but cupcakes and a punch, too?" nods One month before their birthday Nicole: "The girls and the boys are choosing a theme." Jennifer: "Okay, twins. Which theme is it going to be?" Perry: "Super Why!" Xavier: "Adventure Time!" Joseph: "Paw Patrol" Rowan: " " (Translation: Oh! Oh! I know! Gossip Girl! I love Gossip Girl!) Perry: "Hey, but I want Super Why as a theme!" Xavier: "Where's Adventure Time?" Joseph: "But I want Paw Patrol!" Jessica: " " (Translation: Yeah. I want the plates, untensils, forks, spoons and cups pink! Pink is my favorite color!) Xavier: "I WANT ADVENTURE TIME AS A THEMEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Joseph: "I WANT PAW PATROL AS A THEMEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Perry: "I WANT SUPER WHY AS A THEEEEEEEEEEEEMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" Jennifer: "We are not choosing Adventure Time nor Super Why as a theme! The twins chose Gossip Girl but I don't know what they are saying so it's Gossip Girl as a theme!" Brooklyn: "I like Gossip Girl!" Natalia: "Me too." Xavier: "GOSSIP GIRL IS TOO GIRLYYYYYYY! I WANT ADVENTURE TIMEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" Perry: "I WANT SUPER WHY! GOSSIP GIRL IS TOO GIRLYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!" One week before their birthday takes Natalia, Brooklyn, Xavier, Perry and Joseph to buy presents for Rowan and Jessica Jennifer: "Which present do you want to get?" Natalia: "A gift card to Justice! This will be fun!" Brooklyn: "How about a cosmetic kit?" Jennifer: "Sure thing." buys a She's the Man DVD shoplifts a Gilligan's Island DVD shoplifts a Gravity Falls DVD shoplifts a Super Why DVD Jennifer: "Excuse me, put this back." Perry: "NO!" Jennifer: "I said put this back!" Perry (screeching): "NO! I WILL NOT PUT IT BACK!" violently smacks Jennifer hard in the face Jennifer: "OW! OW! Listen, I have enough of your harsh behavior and it is very impulsive." Perry: "NOBODY CARES!" Seven days before their birthday Three days before their birthday One day before their birthday The big day a Buffet Table, we have Serena's fruit dip, Blair's cookie dough dip, Nate's chocolate dip, Chuck's nacho dip, Dan's cheese dip, XOXO cupcakes and a Gossip-girl themed cake Rowan: " " (Translation: This is the best party!) Jessica: "" (Translation: Yeah, and here they come!) friends, Abby, Penelope, Hynden, Theresa, Daniella, and Mercedes arrive Rowan: " " (Translation: Hey, friends.) Abby: Hey, Rowan and Jessica. Your mom works at foster care right? Jessica: (Translation: Yes she does.) Penelope: I love Gossio Girl. Hynden: The best of the best. Theresa: It is very wonderful. Daniella: I like Blair. Mercedes: And. I like Serena, too. appears and graffitis "GOSSIP GIRL IS FOR CUNTS AND ROWAN, JESSICA AND HER FRIENDS ARE CUNTS, TOO!" all over the house wall Mercedes: Oh my god! Jessica: (Translation: Gossip Girl is for what?) Jennifer: Cunts. Parker thinks you girls are cunts. Rowan: (Translation: Is it a misgonystic slur?) nods changes the Gossip Girl soundtrack to Stupid MF by Mindless Self Indulgence searches up the word cunt on Google as he prints all of the cunt pictures as he tapes them to every wall Jennifer: What the fuck?! screams Parker: Oh my fucking god. Cunts and vaginas everywhere. Aftermath Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Unfinished Transcripts